


MILK

by Liana_DS



Series: Spoof [3]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banyak orang dewasa mabuk untuk menyembuhkan luka hati mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MILK

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“Hiks... hiks... Dasar Kang Minhyuk bodoooh!!! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!!!”

“Huhuhu... Minho- _oppa_ jelek... Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku yang mestinya buat Luhan- _oppa..._ Dasar kodok...”

Jongin dan Sehun diam saja. Mereka bukan guru konseling, tidak paham soal perasaan perempuan, tetapi mereka ingin menyenangkan teman mereka. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang sulit—dan gadis-gadis di depan mereka ini sedang stres berat karena itu. Soojung, gadis ikal yang menggelosor ke meja sambil tersedu, baru diputus pacarnya, Kang Minhyuk. Di sebelahnya, ada si bibir seksi Jinri yang mengumpat-umpat karena kakak lelakinya mencuri ciuman pertamanya, tanpa sengaja waktu mengobati luka di lutut Jinri (entah bagaimana).

“Tambah lagi?” tanya Sehun, mengacungkan kemasan minuman yang baru dibukanya. Soojung cegukan. Ia mengangkat gelasnya. “Ya! Hik... tambah segelas lagi! Yang penuh!”

Setelah gelas terisi penuh, Soojung segera meneguk minumannya. Dia tertawa-tawa sengau. “Lihat saja, Kang Minhyuk! Masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini untukku, hahaha!”

“Jjong, isi gelasku!” Jinri ikut tergelak tak jelas, mengulurkan gelasnya. Layaknya bartender kurang pengalaman, Jongin dengan takut-takut menuangkan minuman untuk Jinri.

“Kodok! Aku bersumpah akan mencuri ciuman pertama pacarmu suatu hari nanti! Jadilah kodok untuk selamanya!” Usai meracau, barulah Jinri menenggak cairan di gelasnya.

“Tunggu, Jinri. Kita belum _cheers_!” kata Soojung. Kedua gadis kemudian menyodorkan gelas mereka pada bartender masing-masing. Jongin dan Sehun memenuhi gelas para gadis.

Terdengar tawa mabuk para gadis kemudian.

“Untuk semua yang patah hati!” Dua gadis menautkan lengan mereka dan minum cairan putih itu sampai habis, _one shot._

Jongin menyenggol Sehun, membuat bocah lelaki berkulit putih itu menengok.

“Untung saja,” bisik Jongin, “kita berhasil menarik mereka supaya tidak pergi ke kedai soju.”

Sehun mengangguk. “Ya, untung mereka mau main pura-pura mabuk untuk menyembuhkan perasaan mereka... Daripada mabuk sungguhan... Ideku bagus, ‘kan?”

“Hei, bartender amatiran! Sini, tambah lagi susunya!” teriak Soojung, menggebrakkan gelasnya ke meja. Sehun buru-buru menghampirinya, membuka kotak susu yang baru, dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas Soojung—jangan lupa es batunya.

Jongin melihat kulkasnya. Hanya ada dua kardus susu di sana—padahal semula ada lima.

“Semoga _Eomma_ tidak marah padaku soal susu yang habis...”

**TAMAT**

**(** kelebihan lima menit T.T **: 20/08/2014 20.25-20.45)**

_minuman keras: susu + es batu_

**Author's Note:**

> before story:  
> "Orang dewasa kalau baru putus cinta selalu mabuk! Makanya, izinkan aku ke kedai soju!!!" -Soojung.  
> "Benar! Mabuk membuat kita lupa rasa sakit! Lepaskan aku!!!" -Jinri.  
> "Jangaaan! Nanti kakak kalian marah pada kami! Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau main pura-pura mabuk saja?" -Sehun.  
> "Iya! Aku dan Sehun selalu melakukannya kalau gagal menamatkan satu level game! Mabuknya pakai susu, jadi kalian akan lebih sehat, bukannya sakit. Bagaimana, mau, 'kan? Eomma baru beli susu, jadi kita mabuk di rumahku saja!" -Jongin.  
> "Kedengarannya bagus. Dijamin tidak bakal sakit hati setelahnya?" -Soojung.  
> (acung jempol) -Sehun dan Jongin.  
> (saling pandang) -Soojung dan Jinri.  
> "Oke, deh! Hati-hati dengan serangan gadis mabuk, ya, Hun, Jjong!" -Sulli (tertawa evil, hi-five sama Soojung).  
> (telan ludah) -Sehun dan Jongin.  
> TAMAT


End file.
